So In Love With Two
by BlackRose629
Summary: Summary is in the story...this is a OC fanfiction...Please read and review, but if you just want to say my Fanfic is a marysue then keep it to yourself. Because I like writing with OC and I like it when others do it... HikaruXOCXKaoru
1. Chapter 1: Old Friend

Summary: Risa has had a crush on the Hitachiin brothers since the day she met them. Knowing her love would never be returned. She finds herself still hoping for the day when her love will accepted and acceptable. Will Hikaru and Kaoru want her love? Or will just tell her that her love is wrong…

Chapter 1: Old friend

**Dozens of Students past the clock tower as the bell rang. It was a gorgeous day, but it was an abnormal day for Risa. Risa Haruyuki was a soon to be a new student at the school. She was an average sized girl she had long black hair, her eyes a beautiful shade of purple. She wore a long sleeved grey blouse, with black pants, and black shoes. She wasn't familiar with how things worked in the school everything and everyone was so relaxed. She was told that this school was mainly made for rich kids. But Risa didn't care, so what if she wasn't very rich! She wasn't poor either that's for sure. She hated the girl's uniform; she only liked the boy's uniform. "They were cute" she thought to herself. There was no way in hell that Ouran was going to make her wear that god-awful girl's uniform, there was just no way in hell. The school that she is now attending was called Ouran High School. The high school was made for rich people that would invest in things beyond their own judgment. However, her reason for an attending at this school was different from others.**

**She walked through the hallway that was outside, pasting a few giggling girls they were talking about something called "Host club". She has been walking for awhile it was like endless hallways of which would never end. If nothing else, Risa was sure she would get lost within five minutes or less. Unfortunately she left her a map at home. She past a certain amount of buildings. Till she found herself in front of a large set of white double doors. She went up carpeted stairways; the area was while designed and beautiful place. She had never seen an area so while design and put together. Passing lots door and not very interested in what or who were in them. She stopped and looked out the window. This place seemed to be popular for there were hundreds of girls all around.**

Risa-wow…this place is very popular with the girls they must really like this place. **She continued on seeing lots other doors till she stopped under a sign that said 3rd Music Room. For a moment she blinked at it before opening the door. "I wonder why this place is so unused..."She thought. But once both doors were open, rose petals flew out in a breeze past her. And she could make out 7 distinct figures, some tall, some small, and all thin.**

**"Welcome Princess" said a tall blonde, holding a rose out to her. Somehow he had managed to move in 10 feet in the moment she had seen them. She quickly closed the door in his face.**

Risa-**He had surprised her.** what the bloody monkey feet was that?! **But before she knew it the doors swung open again. She jumped back as the blonde leaned forward slightly.**

Blonde tall guy- Oh, how cute… And what is a fine young beautiful angel like you doing in this place..? Oh... Perhaps it's just Destiny... **He took her hand in both of his.**

Risa- **She made a "what the hell are you talking about" face at him.** Destiny…?

Blonde tall guy- Yes! Destiny has brought us both together… Oh how I thank the heavens that our paths have crossed… Our destines are intertwined perfectly.

Risa-** "He so full of himself." she narrowed her eyes at him before ripping her hand away from his.** the only thing that's _intertwined _is your lack of common sense. You're just fake… you don't mean whatever you say! **The blonde was silent a moment before sulking in a sitting position in the corner while poking the floor in front of him making small circles. The aura around him obviously spelled Doom…Doom. She noticed all the other members giving him a look before they sighed.**

Black hair and glasses- Looks like Tamaki's been rejected again…No matter nothing new... **He finished adjusting his glasses.**

Risa- **blinks** Just what in the world was going on in this room? **She looked right at the twins and a small blush went on her face. **"_It's Hikaru and Kaoru!_" **She had a crush on them since she was elementary school. But they had never gone to the same school till now.**

Risa- **She quickly stopped blushing, blinking in confusion as Hikaru and Kaoru examined her in the same pattern on each side of her as if there was a mirror of each of them between her.** Um…Excuse me? But…what are you doing..? Not that she minded…She kinda liked it. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other quietly then put one hand on both her shoulders.

Hikaru- Your new here…

Kaoru- aren't you?

Risa-"_Hikaru started and Kaoru ended the sentence, with a slightly deep, but light at the same time voices…That's so cute!!_"

Rika-**She blinked** Oh! How did you know? **She blushed a little, but she tried make sure no one noticed. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other, having their hands still on Risa's shoulders and smiled, before replying in unison. "We just know..." She stared at them semi-blank face.** **"_Okay…that was a little creepy…and kinky at the same time._" She said to herself.**

Risa- **she thought she was going to exploded from embarrassment because Hikaru and Kaoru still had their hands on her shoulder of course she didn't show it.** Um…Do you guys mind letting me go of my shoulders? **The twins smiled and cuddled their heads against the side of the face of the new person who's now gained their interest. "Aw, but this is fun..." They said in unison once again but making themselves. Look so cute with their lovely eyes. **

Black hair and glasses- Hikaru and Kaoru can get this way same time it's easier to just pay them no attention. **he began to write something in a file.**

Risa- **Still having the twins all over her. She just did what the guy with Black hair and glasses told her to do. Even tho she was enjoying very minute of it. She didn't want them to know she had a crush on Hikaru and Kaoru.** so what is this place for anywhere? **Hikaru and Kaoru pulled away slightly looking over at the blonde known as Tamaki, who jumped to his feet and turned, giving a smile that sparkled.**

Tamaki- We are the Ouran High School Host Club, now to we'll introduce ourselves...** Tamaki and the twins went over to the group.** we bring fortune and romance to women… **makes a big grin** I'm King Tamaki Suoh of class 2-A, Ready to touch your blooming skin… **He made a slight bowing pose.**

Black hair and glasses- **the boy with glasses adjusted them slightly, bringing his glasses down so that his dark eyes showed.** Vice President and Club treasurer Kyoya Ohtori Class 2-A... **He was calm, but clearly annoyed by Tamaki's introduction of himself, as far as Risa could tell.**

Little short blonde boy- I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka! **He had beaming look on his face. He had with him a pink bunny plush as he jumped around.** Please call me Hunny! **He said happily. Clearly he was the Cutie of the group, Risa thought to herself. A tall boy, with black hair put his hand behind his head. "Takashi Morinozuka" He said Blankly, Apparently he wasn't one that talked much.**

Hikaru and Kaoru- And We're the keepers of Fun and joy of the club and the school... **Said the light red haired super sexy and cute twins, of course in Unison, as they hooked arms around the other's shoulder, with an hilarious looking grin that clearly said "We were born this hot and we know it!".**

Hikaru and Kaoru- Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin! Class 1-A

Person with short hair and brown eyes-And I'm the newest member Haruhi Fujioka…Pleased to meet you…

Risa-wait did you say Haruhi Fujioka!

Haruhi- Yes. **Makes a cute smile at Risa, which made the king get all huggie on "him".**

Risa- Haruhi! It's me Risa! Remember!

Haruhi- has a surprised look on her face. no way! Risa Haruyuki! The same Risa Haruyuki I've known since we were 6?

Risa- yup, that's me

Haruhi- **pushes Tamaki off her and hugs Risa.** I haven't seen you in like forever! How are you?!

Risa-I'm good but...why are you wearing the boy uniform and what happen to your long hair and yo-- **She is suddenly stop by the twins who both their hands on her mouth.**

Hikaru and Kaoru- shhh… **the reason they stopped her was because some of the other girls in the room started to want to know what all the noise was about.**

Haruhi-It's a long story…

Tamaki- but one that's needs to be told….

((After a long story about how Haruhi joined the Ouran High School Host Club))

Risa- Poor Haruhi…

Haruhi- yeah…poor me… sigh

Risa- no wonder I thought it was weird that a girl was wearing a boy's outfit Even tho it looks good on you Haruhi. :D

Tamaki- You mean you already knew that Haruhi was a girl..? **Rika nodded and he howled.** No! I was unable to protect my daughter…shame on me as her Father!

Rika- **sweatdrop** Ehh...Father?

Haruhi- Don't ask… **Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other. And whisper "If she was able to see through Haruhi…I wonder..." Kaoru asked. Hikaru put a finger to his chin along with Kaoru. "I wonder how she'd do at-" Hikaru said, before both of them spoke at the same time "- The Guess who's Hikaru! Game!" They beamed.**


	2. Chapter 2

Risa- **puts up an eyebrow**. the guess who's Hikaru? Game..? **The twins got all smiley. "The ****Guess who's Hikaru g****ame!" They repeated. Risa stared blankly. "Um..." She said with a curious. The twins got infront of her. **

Hikaru and Kaoru- You should play it…

Risa- I don't know I…

Hikaru and Kaoru- You must play…

Risa- **sigh** Alright, I guess it won't hurt…

Hikaru and Kaoru- Good **they go and sit on a cough.** Now who is Hikaru? Take your time

Risa- um… okay… **sits in a chair near the cough.** the one on the left is Hikaru and the one on the right is Kaoru…

Hikaru and Kaoru- **Grins** wrong

Risa- Aw, you know I'm right Sure you look alike but you're not the same… I'm sure of that **Smiles** :)

Hunny- Busted **giggles.**

Hikaru and Kaoru- **they both blush a bright pink. As they both think to themselves "**_**She was right…but Haruhi was the only one who knew who was who. But Risa, she's just so…**_**" they suddenly say this at the same time out loud.**

Hikaru and Kaoru- She's so cute!! **They both grin after saying this statement like it was so simply.**

Risa- Cute?! O.O!! Who me??

Hikaru and Kaoru- **nods** Yup, you sure are **and in that same second Hikaru and kaoru said that Risa whole face turned a bright red. She was shocked. No one has ever said that to her before, she felt a little embarrasses, but it made her happy, to hear it come them, but…**

Risa- I…I…I have to go!! **She jumped from the chair and ran out the door as fast as she could.**

Hikaru and kaoru- O.O!! Huh!? Wait don't go!! **But, it was too late she was long gone.**

Haruhi-**walks up to the twins with a sweet smile on her face.** don't worry… She's just shy that's all. She'll be back **Hikaru and Kaoru look up at Haruhi with sad look on their faces. Then they look back at the door, and say at the same time. "I hope so…" But Risa didn't come back. It had been 2 weeks and there was no sign of her. Surprisingly Hikaru and Kaoru were depressed the whole time.**

Tamaki- How long are they going to be like this?

Haruhi- who knew they would get this depressed…

Hunny- **Eats a piece of his strawberry cake.** Poor Hikaru and Poor Kaoru… **Moki just nodded and said "yeah…" Kyoya pushes up his glasses as he quickly pulled out a graph. That has the stats of the other members of the Host Club…**

Kyoya- In the past two weeks Hikaru and Kaoru's customer statue has gone down 10. If this continues like this they won't have any customers at all.

Tamaki- that's not good… But what can we do, it's like we make Risa come to the Host Club…

Kyoya- True…Let me see what I can do… **Then a grin appears on his face.**

Haruhi- "_When he gets like this…Kyoya can be very scary…_"

(The next day)

**There still no sign of Risa, and yes the twins were still depressed. They sat in the corner of the room. With an annoyed look on their face, like when someone takes a kid's favorite toy away from them.**

Tamaki- **sigh** something must be done…

Haruhi- but what can we do? We don't even know where Risa is?

Tamaki- true…

Kyoya- **pops out of no where.** She didn't go to this school, while for now. She is transferring to the school today…She'll be starting class tomorrow. I think she is going to be in your class.

Haruhi- really cool, but then why was in the school?

Kyoya- She was on a tour of the school, and got lost.

Haruhi-oh… **as Tamaki and Haruhi continued chatting, Kyoya suddenly noticed a shine from the window it was coming from a roof of a building near the club's room. Tamaki and Haruhi were still talking, so they didn't notice the shine. But Kyoya did so he made his way to where the shine came from. When Kyoya got there he looked up and what he saw hidden away on the roof top of the building was Risa, a first year student and new to the Ouran Academy she was behind a long range camera taking pictures of who knows what. Kyoya guessed it must be someone in the club room, which she is taking picture of. She was sitting in a lazy manner out in the middle of the roof. Surprisingly she was dressed in the soft blue colored suit jacket and black cotton pants it was the boy's school uniform. If Kyoya didn't know it was Risa, he would have must likely thought it was some random boy taking pictures. But, Kyoya had a good guess that Risa must have had a crush on someone in the club room. Why else would she be in disguise, on roof, and taking pictures with that look of full enjoyment. She had a big grin her face she surely was very happy in what she was doing. Kyoya walked to the side of the building and climbed a ladder to get on to the roof. Risa was to in to what she was doing to notice him behind her.**

Kyoya- **grinning** Well, well, well you look like you having fun.

Risa- O.O!! Huh!? **She quickly turns around and looks up at Kyoya who is standing over her Grinning.** UM!! I...I...It's not what it looks like!! **She knew that Kyoya could tell what was going on. So she tries to make sure he didn't discover who she is taking pictures of.**

Kyoya- So who is he?

Risa- hm? Who? **Tries to make an innocent face but knows that Kyoya isn't buying it.** "_Oh crap!! Oh crap!! He knows!_"

Kyoya- **Still grinning he raises an eye brow as if to say "Oh you know who I mean."**

Risa- **sigh** okay, I'll tell you…But you have to promise you won't tell anyone, deal?

Kyoya- we'll see first tell me who he is?

Risa- **Sighs again.** It's not just a he, it more then one person. It's Hikaru and Kaoru they're the ones I have been taking pictures of. Sorry I didn't mean any harm.

Kyoya- I see… **with out even asking, Kyoya takes Risa's camera and looks at the pictures that are in the camera's memory files. The pictures are very good and Kyoya gets an idea.** Risa, how long have you been taking pictures?

Risa- um… Since elementary school To tell you the truth this is the first time I have ever been catch taking pictures of Hikaru and Kaoru. **She giggles at the memories of her sneaking around the schools they went to and taking pictures of them.**

Kyoya- Well, then I won't tell anyone about your secret if you do two things for me.

Risa- **She quickly stop giggling and her look of happiness disappeared and a worried look appeared on her face.** and what may those be?

Kyoya- First I want you to join the host club and I want you to be the club's photographer, you up to it.

Risa- wait, I understand the photographer part. But if I join host club didn't that mean I have to be hostess or something?

Kyoya- :) Yup

Risa-**sighs** alright I'll do it but, I want help pay Haruhi debt to the club.

Kyoya- very well, I think that can be a ranged.

Risa-So it's a deal then. **Meanwhile, back in the Third Music Room, Hikaru and Kaoru were trying to entertain themselves by, as usual, bothering the hell out of the King.**

Tamaki- Hikaru! Kaoru! Stop throwing commoner's candies at me!! **ducks and hides behind Haruhi** Haruhi, save your father from these two demons! **Haruhi steps away just in time for a piece of candy to smack Tamaki in the face, making the twins burst into laughter.**

Haruhi- Don't you two have anything more...constructive...to do? Someone's going to get hurt, you know. **The doors to the club room open and they could clearly see Kyoya walking in but with was the girl from before aka Risa but she was wearing a long red dress with fake rose sewed on it.**

Kyoya- **with a giant grin now his face.** everyone welcome our new club member.

Risa-**sigh** "_why why why!! he so evil!!_"

Haruhi- "_Uh-oh, the Shadow King got another one... -.-;_ "

Hikaru- Our new...

Kaoru- ...Club member? **The twins both look at Risa and start to grin**

Hikaru & Kaoru- This is gonna be fun. :D

Risa-**gets a sacred look on her face. and looks at Kyoya.** kyo-kyoka...why did you make me wear this??

Kyoya- hee-hee, because it will bring the twins back to normal **look at her with a grin** after all your the one who put them in a depressed mood.. **Hikaru and Kaoru moved so that they were on either side of Risa, and each offered an arm, as if they were going to escort her somewhere.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hikaru & Kaoru- ...Would you care to dance, m'lady? **Without waiting for an answer, they take her arms and begin to dance around the room with her, whirling round and round.**

Hikaru & Kaoru- WHEEEE!! XD

Risa-**her face turned a bright red.** um... **Random girls in room began oohing and aahing as the twins turned Risa in to a merry go round. Risa thought to herself "**_**my arms!!**_**". As they were going around and around Risa noticed Hunny and his bunny aka bun-bun and as she look at the rabbit plush it looked like it was blushing and she couldn't help but say out loud..  
**

Risa-AW!! What a cute bunny!

Hunny- I love my Bun-Bun! Does Risa-chan like Bun-Bun, too? ??

Risa- yeah he's very cute

Hunny- YAY! Let's eat cake together sometime!

Mori- ...She's dizzy.

Risa- hee-hee don't worry I'm fine, and I'd love to eat cake with you I'd eat some with you right now if you like

Hikaru- If you're fine...

Kaoru- ...Then we're not spinning fast enough. **They grin and spin her around even faster**

Hikaru & Kaoru- **laughs mischievously** Faster! Faster!

Risa- whaaaa!! Please stop! Please! **the spinning gets out of control and Hikaru & Kaoru land on top of Risa. With this "scene" all the girls in room let out a loud "Swheeeee!!"  
**

Risa- Gasp!** blushesx100,000 **

Haruhi- ...Heh-heh... --;;

Tamaki- My, my! What a scandal! **dramatic gasp** If Risa were my darling daughter, I would have you two thrown out by now!! **Kaoru and Hikaru realize where they landed, and they blush too.**

Hikaru- Whoops...

Kaoru- ...Our mistake! **The twins stand up and help Risa to her feet.**

Hikaru & Kaoru- Sorry about that, New Girl... ;

Risa- thank you, but please call me Risa oh! **looks at Hunny, and smiles** Hunny-senpai would you like to have that cake now?

Hunny- **his mouth opens wide and as if you was going to eat a live boar he grabs Risa and takes Risa to the closes table.**

Risa- **she quick saw the look on Hikaru & Kaoru's faces and said.** Hikaru...Kaoru would you like to join us?

Hikaru & Kaoru- **they grin** Of course we do!

Mori-**places four pieces of cake on the table Hunny's being the biggest one.**

Risa- chocolate cake with strawberries my favorite **Risa looks up at Mori with a big smile on her face.** thank you

Mori-**with a very small smile.** yeah... **then he walks away to let them eat. ****The twins eat their cake at the speed of light.**

Hikaru & Kaoru- More, please!

Mori-Ah... **he brings more to them.**

Hikaru & Kaoru- No, no! We want to share Risa's cake! :P

Risa- O.o! huh! how come?

Hikaru- Because with Risa's touch...

Kaoru- ...it's even sweeter than normal.

**Sparkles shine around the twins as they give a sweet smile.**

Tamaki- Wonderful! **sparkle** They seem to be trying much harder than usual to be true gentlemen! Perhaps it is because being near a certain elegant and eloquent someone (--he's talking about himself XD) has finally rubbed off on them...? **sparkle sparkle**

Haruhi- Senpai...maybe you shouldn't be so happy about that...

**She points at all the girls around the room (including Tamaki's customers) who are gazing, encaptivated, at the twins.**

Tamaki- Why?? My own customers!! How can this be?? **he goes into his corner to sulk. ****there was a small group of girl who keep their eyes on Risa this whole time. As the twins take Risa cake and eat it all up in her face. And to see the tear-filled eyes of little Risa as her favorite cake disappear in front of her the girls began to blush at her expression.**

Risa mini fan club- she's sooo cute!

Tamaki- **comes over** Hikaru, Kaoru--a man should never make a woman cry! **he hands Risa a new piece of cake** Here, Princess...take my piece of-- **The twins quickly gobble up that piece, too.**

Tamaki- HEY!! :O

Hikaru & Kaoru- Ahaha! Thanks, milord, this cake is great! X3

Tamaki-

Haruhi- Heh-heh... "_I guess they couldn't go for more than 2 minutes without making trouble._"

Risa- **sigh** my cake... **She suddenly feels a tap on her shoulder, she quickly turns around and sees the girls who were staring at her this whole time.**

One of the girls- um...Risa-san may we please have some tea with you?

Risa- **she dries her tears and smiles back at them.** sure **when she said that all the girls began to blushes bright red.**

Haruhi-um... looks like Risa has her own little fan club already.

Hikaru- NO!

Kaoru- You can't! **They each grab one of Risa's arms**

Hikaru & Kaoru- She's ours! XP

**They each dash over to where the cake is and cut her a piece, then they set both the pieces in front of Risa.**

Hikaru & Kaoru- There...now you have to stay!

Risa-Hikaru Kaoru **blushes** "_why do they want me to be with them so badly?_"

Risa- thank you but... **she gives the cake to the girls and said.** we will join you soon right **then she turns to Hikaru & Kaoru with a smile.**

**The twins look surprised and smile back at Risa, but when she isn't looking they stick out their tongues at the other girls.**

Kyouya- **gives a small smile** Now, now...if any customers happen to be frightened away, we may just have to take extra precautions to ensure that whatever small distraction caused the incident is removed. (Real Meaning: "Stop now or I'll send Risa far, far away.") ...Understood?

Hikaru & Kaoru- Understood! **they stop immediately**

Kyouya- Excellent. **Risa, and the little trouble makers make their way to Risa's customers and sit on the couch in front of them. The girls were a little annoyed that the twins followed her to the couch. It showed as they began to ask Risa some questions.**

GirlA- Risa-san, why did you join host club? **When the girl asked the question Kyouya quickly looked that Risa awaiting what she may say.**

Risa-O.o! "_Wow that was really random._" Well...I don't have a real reason..."_If I told them the truth, Kyouya would kill me..._"

Hikaru- The reason she joined the Host Club is...

Kaoru- ...Just so that she could play with us all day long.

The twins- Isn't that right, Risa? X3

Risa- **In that moment Risa was so happy that she could help but smile, as a thought passed her mind.** "_THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!!_"… Yes

GirlB- Hikaru Kaoru what with the sudden interest in Risa...?

Hikaru & Kaoru- Isn't it obvious…

GirlB- No…

Hikaru & Kaoru- She's our new toy **they make a big evil grin at GirlB, not knowing what damage**** they have just made on Risa heart.**


End file.
